Certain respiratory apparatus is known in the art wherein fluidic circuits are provided for controlling the exhalation and inhalation cycles of a patient. However, the instant disclosure relates to an improved patient ventilator apparatus utilizing totally pneumatic control circuitry for operating the ventilator apparatus in a plurality of desired modes wherein the breathing of the patient is assisted, completely controlled, or subjected to a combination assist/control operation according to predetermined parameters.